Father like Daughter
by Mek0
Summary: After twenty years of being together Kagome leave Inuyasha and dosnt return to the fudal era.15 years later there daughter wonders about her father and falls down the well.She soon gets all her answers to her questions and even somthing more.
1. Dreams,thoughts,and answers

Kameko:MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I`M BACK!!  
  
Kohaku:Hiya!  
  
Kameko:Ok i`m not gonna do that other story(Inuyasha`s true love)anymore becuse 1.I ran out of idea`s and 2.I was just bord of it.  
  
Kohaku:You did?  
  
Kameko:Ya anyway i started a knew story and this time i promise i wont quit it.Me and meh best friend Amber(Aka:Kohaku)started up a new story.^^  
  
Kohaku:YAY!!!!  
  
Kameko:Ok we did this during school.Also we switched writing some of the story.  
  
Kohaku:OK OK LETS START THE STORY IM GETTIN EXCITED!!^^  
  
Kameko:LETS!  
  
Kohaku:We own only our selfs and Kameko and Kohaku.  
  
Kameko:.....I OWN INUYASHA!!!   
  
Kohaku:*hits kameko upside the head*No she dosn`t--;.  
  
Kameko:@@*giggles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A younge girl was on the ground when a figure apeared in fount of her and held a thick sword.next thing she knew heard a beeping sound.She woke up and turnd off the alarm and yawned.The girl then looked at the clock agin and almost scremed it was 11:49a.m school started at 9:00 am she was later then late.She sighed,i guess ill stay home whats the use of going when school is going to be over in 3 hours.She got up and got dressed,then brushed her long silver hair and put it in a poneytail.She was diffrent from normal kids she had amber eyes,she could hear and smell thing two miles away.She could run faster then anyone in the whole school and on top of that she could jump the pole valut with out the pole.Her mom alwas told her that she was normal but she knew she was not.The girl then slowly tiptoed down stairs and found out that her mother was gone.good,She said with relife.She was gitting hungery so i took out some ramen and started to cook it,then noticed a note taped to the fringe it said,Kameko,happy 15 birthday,when i get home i have a surprie for you,love mom.ya that was just like her mom.Kameko could tell that the ramen would not be done for awhile and so she sat down on the sofa and turnd on the tv.She thought about how she never seen her father in her whole life.She sighed,Im almost an adult,and i dont know my father.Just then she caught the smell of the ramen,MY RAMEN!She jumped up and ran over and tured the stove off.She got out my chopsticks out and started eatting.She slurped up the ramen happly as she watched the tv.She then heard the door open and jumped behind the sofa hid.A man walked in and looked like he was looking for something.She then poped up from behind the sofa.oh its only you Uncle Sota,she said relived.He smiled at Kameko,Happy brithday.He walked over and handed her a small box wraped up.Kameko was suprised as she took the box and unwraped it.I hope you like it,he said.You got me an mp3 player,thank you uncle sota,She yelled and gave him a hug.He smiled,ok now can you come and help me find buyo he ran off agin.Kameko thought for a moment buyo was way older then her and was just a big thing of lard that didnt have a care in the world.sure ill look outside you look inside,She said running out side.As she did she felt the warm afternoon sun touch her face and the diffrent smell rushed threw me.She looked almost everyone but know Buyou.She stoped and sighed,One place left the bone eatters well.She slowly open the door letting the mouths fly out and walked in.Now she knew why her uncle never liked comeing in here.Buyo are you in here,here kitty kitty kitty,she whisperd.She saw something move in the darkness.It was round and moved slowly,she knew right away that it was Buyo.She walked down the steps and sat down on the edge of the well letting the old cat walk up into her lap.Kameko petted him then she heard her uncle calling,Kameko did you find him?She yelled back, ya.Just then a loud CRACK and she thought it was cuse she was sitting on the well.But the second time it was louder and scread Buyo cuseing him to surprise her and make her fall backwards into the well.About two seconds later she got up and rubed her head.Damn you Buyo,she growled.As she removed her hand from her head she noticed her nails were alot longer and her expensive nail polish was gone.Her hair was now a rich creamy kind of silver.Kameko went to push it behind her ear. But they werent there.She was about to scream when she felt something move on her head.She touched it and there were to ears on her head. what the heck is going on here?,She thought.She jumped out of the well and landed next to it.STOP DEMON,said a voice.She turnd to find four men dressed funny and carring spears and swords.what,Kameko said confused.Before she could do anything they were running after her.Kameko screamed loudly but then saw something drive them away.It was a man,well he looked like one tho to her.He had eyes,hair,and even ears like her`s.Now were is that wench,he said looking around.Who,Kameko asked.The man turned around and his eyes met hers.He then bent down and he sniffed her.You smell like her,he said moving away from Kameko.I smell like who,Kameko said confused.Kagome,he said in a low growl.Kagome is my mothers name,She said.He sat down indain style sniffing her more and looking around her body.Who are you,he said staring at her.Im Kameko and who are you,She asked.inuyasha,he said not takeing his eyes off her.Then out of know were he pinned Kameko up aginst a tree.Listen here,pup go back home to your own time now,he said growling.Kameko struggled to get free from his tight grip.She noticed his claws and put her`s up to his to find they were identical.Your my father aren`t you,Kameko said.He left Kameko fall to the ground were she rubbed her butt.But he did not answer her question,he just stared at her.I have a pup,he mubbled but loud enough for het to hear.Before she could say anything a women walked up to Inuyasha.Inuyasha aren`t you suppose to be watching over the jewel fragments,she said.Inuyasha snaped out of his thoughts and ran off leaveing Kameko alone with the women.The lady looked over at Kameko,You look just like inuyasha whats your name.Im kameko,Shes said trying not to look scared of the huge bomerange the women was carring.You remind me of Kagome,she said smiling.Thats my mom`s name i said proudly.She had a startled look on her face,Your Kagome`s daughter?Kameko nodded,Yep.She looked at her agin,oh im sorry i forgot to introudue myself,im Sango.A little cat poped up on her soulder.Oh and this is Kirara,she said petting her.Hi Kirara,Kameko said.That man dose,he know my mother,I asked her.Sango nodded,Yes they did and by the looks of it your Inuyasha`s daughter.Kameko stood there cold in her tracks...Me....his...daughter,Kameko said studdering and then passed out.Sango looked down at Kameko,i guess hearing about her father put her in shock.Just then a man in a purple and black kimono approched Sango and touched her rear.Sango yelled and hit the monk over the head with her bomerange.PERVERT,she said blushing and mad.Sorry Sango,he said rubbing his head then noticing the girl.I see that you did a number on this demon,he said pokeing Kameko.Mirkou thats not an ordinary demon,She said looking down at me.What do you mean Sango,Miroku said confused.She is Inuyasha and kagome`s daughter,She said.Miroku looked at Sango and then back at Kameko,Oh.They stood there for a while and then Sango spoke up,Well lets get her up.Miroku nodded and sat Kameko up.Sango looks at the monk,Miroku to go get some water.After awhile he came back with the water.Ok now splash a little on her face,said Sango.Miroku splashed some water on Kameko`s face.She opened her eyes slowly and saw miroku right in front of her face.Kameko scremed and clung to Sango,Who..who..is that.Sango glared at Miroku,thats Miroku dont worry he`s with your father.Oh,Kameko said letting go of Sango.Lets get back to the villege,Miroku said with smile on his face.Ok,Kameko said a little worried about what Miroku might do.As they were walking Kameko was thinking about how she got here and surprised to find out that she was a hanyou(A/n:half-demon for those idoits who dont know what hanyou is)and so was her father.When they arrived at a hut were some old lady named Kaeda`s hut and walked in to find an old women sitting by the fire then looked up at Kameko.ye look like Kagome and Inuyasha,said the Old Women.Ya i pritty much found that out for myself,i said sighing.After twenty more mins of talking Kameko could not take staying in the hut any longer.Im going out for awhile,She said standing.Miroku stood up fast,Lady kameko let me follow in case any demons start to follow you.Sango grabed miroku`s ear,go ahead kameko ill make sure he dose not follow you.Kameko smiled and walked out.It felt good to be alone at last no questions no yelling just peace and quite.She sat by the river and looked at her refletion.She had her father`s ears,eyes,and mostly additude.But from her mother she recived her feelings.My Mother and Father are from diffrent time periods,mom lives in the future and dad live in the past this is to weird,She said splashing her refletion.She heard someone approching from behind.She glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha.oh its you,Kameko said.He came and sat down by kameko and agin sniffed her.kameko gleard at inuyasha.y the hell are u doing that,i said.tell me somthin why did she leave when we never finished the jewel,he said.Kameko looked at him,how the hell em i suppose to know i never even knew you were alive until today.After that he asked kameko like ten more questions.Kameko stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs,STOP WITH THE FUCKEN QUESTION!Inuyasha to stood up, fine have a fucken attitude,Then he dashed off.Good redence,Kameko said then walked off.She arrived at a stream and saw a girl well she looked like a girl.As she approched and sat down on a   
  
rock Kameko noticed that the girl was dressed in a very skimpy outfit.Well i guess that fashion wasnt a thing to deal   
  
with here,Kameko said to myself.The girl looked up and she had a fish in her mouth,Hey who are you?Kameko looked up at the girl.oh shit,she thought.um who are you,Kameko said to the girl in the skimp outfit.I asked you first now tell me your name,she said spiting the fish out of her mouth.No i dont have to,Kameko said growling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kohaku:CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!  
  
Kameko:*is still out cold*  
  
Kohaku:KAMEKO LOOK KOGA!  
  
Kameko:*jumps up*WERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kohaku:^^We take flames.  
  
Kameko:Before i forget,I want six reviews before i add the next chapter   
  
up^^.  
  
Kameko&Kohaku:Read and Review!!! 


	2. Who said enemeys couldnt become friends?

Kameko:Yay six reviews means..You guest it guessed it a new chapter^^.  
  
Fans:YAY-NESSS!!!!  
  
Kameko:Ok before i start im sorry,my computer wont let me make paragraphs,but i but the " " and i spaced inbetween the periods and the next sentence...........Hope ya happy meh fans..........  
  
Kohaku:^^;;;  
  
Kameko:Ok i don`t own Inuyasha sadly,if i did i`d do this*takes a dagger and staps a Kagome plushie in half*^^ I own Kameko   
  
Kohaku:I own myself and Kohaku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Father like daughter:I asked you first now tell me your name,she said spiting the fish out of her mouth.No i dont have to,Kameko said growling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two demon girls started fighting and cussing at each other as Inuyasha walked up. "Ummmmm....what are you two fighting about",he asked. The strange girl turned and looked at Inuyasha,"I take it that she is your daughter Inuyasha". "Shut up Kohaku",Inuyasha said with a low growl. "So you know this demon bitch",Kameko said pointing to the girl. "Ya,she once stole some of the sacred shards",he said putting his hand in his kimono sleaves. "Ya and i almost got away with it if you hadent used that sword of yours",Kohaku said pointing to the sword on Inuyashas side. "What sword",Kameko said walking over to Inuyasha and drew the sword,"This thing could even cut paper...wet!"(A/n:Thats my fav thing said in inuyasha next to sit that is^^) Inuyasha snached the sword back,"So you know Kameko i killed thousand`s of demon`s with this". "You killed demon`s with that peace of junk,It looked like you got it from a nintey nine cent store",Kameko giggled lightly. The two dog demons stared at kameko. "What`s this nintey nine cent store",Kohaku asked. "Uh.....never mind",Kameko said. Over in a bush a certen monk was watching the two hanyou girls. "There bolth so beautiful,which should i choose",he thought,"Maybe bolth will". Miroku sat up and came out of his hideing place. Kohaku and Kameko blinked at the monk as he grabed there hands. "Will you bear my children",he asked. "PERVERT!!!",Kameko and Kohaku screamed and slaped him across the face. The two kicked him...well were girl kick boys when there REALLY mad. Miroku was left on the ground huddled up into a ball making funny noieses. The two demon girl`s laughed at the monk. "Thats what your get Miroku,i better get Sango",Inuyasha said and walked off. The girls stoped laughing and stared at each other. Then started cracking up agin. Miroku kinda woke up spoke in a squeky voice,"Whats so funny?" The girls laughed even louder at the sound at Miroku`s voice. "Women",Miroku said to himself." I think i can get to like you Kameko",said whiping a tear from her eye. "I think i can get to like you two",Kameko giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kameko:Sorry this one is shorter then the last one.  
  
Kohaku:Wheeeee we cused Miroku pain X3.  
  
Kameko:Whats getter then that?  
  
Koga:*magicaly appers and is in his boxers only*  
  
Kohaku:That maybe.  
  
Kameko:YAY!!!!!*clings to Koga tightly while staping and growling at the Koga fangirls*BACK OFF!  
  
Kohaku:^^;; Plz read&review! 


	3. OMG AN AN!

Kameko:Ok I know that i havent written in awahile becuse a few things.  
  
1.I`m lazy right know.  
  
2.I dont want to do anything.  
  
3.School X.x  
  
Ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can i promise.^^;;;; 


	4. The lord of the western lands Vs The fla...

Kameko:OMG I`M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN!!It`s just school and me being the lazy ass i em didnt want to write anything.  
  
Kohaku:^^;; I made her get off her lazy ass and do it.  
  
Kameko:¬¬;...^^;; your all so lucky i`m not gonna ask for a certin amount of reviews for the next chapter.  
  
Fans:THANK GOD!!!!  
  
Kameko:^^;; Ya cuse i got tired of wating and i wanted to get this typed up and out of my way.  
  
Kohaku:why did you just do this from the start?  
  
Kameko:Ummm....Cuse i was.......I dont know *shruges*  
  
Kohaku:--; your weird Kameko.  
  
Kameko:I know ^^  
  
Kohaku:--;   
  
Kameko:Anyway i own Kameko...and myself....and........*looks around*And.....INUYASHA!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Lawers:*attack Kameko*  
  
Kohaku:Kameko only owns Kameko and herself,and i only own myself and kohaku....we dont own Inuyasha.  
  
Kameko:*makes her way out of the pile of lawers*I SHALL ONE DAY JUST YOU WATCH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Father like daughter:" I think i can get to like you Kameko",said the girl whiping a tear from her eye. "I think i can get to like you two",Kameko giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls stoped laughing as Miroku crawled away. "I`m sorry i havent formly introduce myself im Kohaku",the girl said. "I em a half-demon.....oh shit were did i put it",Kohaku said looking around for somthing. "Umm....i`m Kameko and what are you looking for",Kameko asked tilting her head to the side. "I`m looking for my sword...Takeda...found it",Kohaku said as her head poped up from a bush. "Ohhh nice sword ",Kameko smiled.Behind the girls in total silance,the lord of the western lands,Sesshomaru,watched them. "Hmmmmm.....",he said. "Lord Sesshomaru,may i ask what you are doing",Jakken asked. Sesshomaru ignored Jakken and walked into the clearing. The girls turned and looked at the demon lord. "Well....well what do we have here",he said looking at Kameko.Before she could blinks he was right in front of her. "You smell like him",he said,"and you also smell like....*sniff sniff*....Kagome". Then he looked back down,Kameko still held the Tetsusgia,Inuyasha`s sword. Then looked up at Kohaku,"I`m surprised,i never thought you`d sink this low". "Shut up",Kohaku growled griping the hilt and scabard of her sword ready to draw it at any moment. "I see you some how can hold The Tetsusgia without getting harmed",he said directing his attion to Kameko agin,"Ok lets see if you can figh with it. He took a step forward and tryed to claw at Kameko but insted found his attack had been blocked by the blade of Takeda. Then the sword bursted into flames. It burned Sesshomarus hand a little causing him to pull back. Kohaku put her still flaming sword in a posision that would make it easier to block and strike. "leave her alone its Inuyasha you want not his daughter,exclamed Kohaku. "Oh so shes his daughter,he must have done one on Kagome",he said laughing. "Dont be talking about my mother you basterd",screamed Kameko. "Oh i see you have is aditude as well",said Sesshy. "Don`t argue just go to the well and jump in Sesshomaru can`t get through it to your world,you`ll be safe there,exclamed Kohaku. "No!,I`m staying here you cant make me go!",yelled Kameko. "Just go i can`t hold him off for very long even your father can`t beat him",yelled Kohaku.He`s not my father...(pause)..,I think",yelled Kameko. "Just do it",screamed Kohaku. "fine",said kameko turning and heading to the well. Sesshy saw this and ran after her. "Hey fluffy!",shouted Kohaku. Sesshy turnd and his eye were red and he transformed into his big dog form.(See thats why you should never call sesshy fluffy X3) "OH SHIT!",screamed Kohaku. "what?",Kameko said turing around then screamed. "Run!",Screched Kohaku.Kameko dived safely into the well and was transported back to her her own time. Mean while back throught the well in the fudal era Kohaku was trying her hardest to stay alive. Sence she was only a half-demon going up aginst a full blooded demon. Kohaku was pushed up against the well breathing heavely as she wiped her swetting face with a hand then dogged another fatal attack. "This is where it ends",yelled Sesshy ad then takng a final swing. Kohaku managed to dodged most of the attack but lost her balance and fell into the well.She was very surprised tp find herself transported to Kameko`s era. Kohaku was laying on the bottom of the well in Kamekos era. She tried to get up but was struk by so much pain it cused her to scream at the top of her lungs. She layed there spread on the floor for a few moments then she heard Kameko`s voice and then saw her face pearing into the well. And thats the last thing she saw. Kohaku woke up on a very soft bed. It was light out and it was shining on her scrached up face,she tryed to sit up but couldn`t. Just then Kameko walked into the room and saw Kohaku trying to get up. "Hey dont move your hurt badly, Kamek osaid walking up to her side. Kohaku looked up at kameko,"What happend". Kameko shruged,"bets me you told me to go in the well and i did. Out of know were there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in",Kameko said. The door opend to revile a tall women with waist long black hair. "Oh hi mom,Kameko said. Kagome glared at Kameko,"where were you this morning. "Oh i was in Feudal Japan.... TALKING TO MY FATHER!!,Kameko yelled. Kagome glanced at Kohaku,"well if it isnt Kohaku". "What of it",Kohaku snorted. Out of no were came a tapping on the bedroom window. All the women turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the window seil. "OH SHIT HE FOLLOWED ME",Kameko screeched stearing at Inuyasha. "Let me in",Inuyasha said taping even more on the window. Kameko walked up to the window and started making face at him. "WHY YOU LITTLE..........",Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kohaku. "He wants his sword back",she mound. Kameko turned back to the window and then lock it and took the sowrd out of its scabard. "Oh you wan`t this,Oh i`m gonna break it,Kameko tessed then accidently droped the sword.Inuyasha tryed to pounce on it but nocked into the window,lost her balence,then fell two storys to the ground landing on his back. Kameko opend the window and laughed. Inuyasha then noticed the door was wide open so he got up and ran through it. "OH SHIT",yelled Kameko as she pulled her head into the window and grabed Tetsusgia and jumped out the window then landing on her feet.Out of no were the Tetsusgia transformed. "Wow",said Kameko,"I guess the sword isnt useless". "GET BACK HERE!",yelled inuyasha from Kameko`s window. "AHHHH",screeched Kameko running to the well and the jumoing in. "Hey don`t leave me behind!",yelled Kohaku. Kameko was transposted to the Feudal Japan and jumped out of the well. "It looks like I`m a demon agin",she said. Sesshy then grabed her by the scurff of her coller and picked her up. "Hey let me go",yelled kameko as she took the sword and stabed Sesshy in the side. "AWWWWWWW",yelled Sessh droping Kameko and clutching his side. "Take this",said Kameko kicking sesshy in the shins then triping him with the sword.(awww Kameko loves her uncle soooo much X3) After she had her little frun with Sessh she took off running. Inuyasha just then jumped out of th ewell and looked down at sesshy who was spralled on the floor clutching his side and mouning. "What happend to you",Inu asked. "Your daughter",he said in a low painful voice. "ha, which way did she go",Inuyasha asked. "north ",said sess still cluching his bleeding side. "Thanks",said inuyasha and then ran off after Kameko. Meanwhile back in Kameko`s era Kohaku was trying to get up agin but was just strich by more pain. "I`m going to kill Sesshomaru when i run into him agin,and to think i youst to thing of him as a role modle,I youst to want to be like him but not now,theres no way im ever gonna think that agin',Complaind Kohaku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kameko:Joy another chapter done X3  
  
Kohaku:Lets hope you get the next chapter done before the next millenum XD.  
  
Kameko:--; Thats not funny i was just to lazy!  
  
PLZ R&R 


	5. AN PLZ READ!

Kameko: uh ha ha ha waves lightlyHey every one  
  
Readers: holds up knives,guns,swordsWhy havent you updated your story!?!  
  
Kameko: o-o;;; ummm cuse 1.school just got out and 2.Kohaku has the story at her house and i keep   
  
forgetting to get it back.  
  
Readers:....chases after kamekoNOT GOOD ENOUGH OF AN ANSURE!  
  
Kameko: PLEASE DONT HURT ME!! runs  
  
Kohaku: ;;; Umm anyway yes we know theres a character on Inuyasha named Kohaku.....  
  
Kameko: I WATCH THE BLOODY SHOW EVERYDAY !continues running  
  
Kohaku: Trust me she knows.....shes so obsessed with the show her room is covered in images of it. I relise that there is already a character with this name, but trust me Sangos little brother will not be in the story so, in this story Kohaku is my character.  
  
Kameko: drags herself up to Kohaku Remind me to update this story very very soon please.  
  
Kohaku: Will do!  
  
Kameko: whimpers Ill try to update as soon as i can. 


End file.
